Setting up camp/Rescue Dougal and Sunset
This is how setting up camp and rescues Dougal and Sunset goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan ride the Magic Roundabout. Gang set up some tents Emmet: I guess this camp do well. Matau T. Monkey: You said it, Emmet. Lenny (Rita's Brother): Evil Ryan? Does Codylight got some magical powers like Merlin? Evil Ryan: Yup. And you know. The moon puts people into romance. Meg Griffin: Like me and Ryan. Sonata Dusk: That is perfect for my concert with Ryan and the Dazzlings. They would flock here. sings La-la-la-la-la-la~ Dylan: Not even sheep can flock through that noise. Matau T. Monkey: Let her sing. sings so loud that icicles fall, missing Sci-Ryan and Brain the Snail Sci-Ryan: That was a close shave. Brian the Snail: I suppose you can say that. block of ice falls onto the bag of sweets and one Sweet is left Evil Anna: The gobstoppers! Dougal: Oh no! There's only one left! Matau T. Monkey: I think Richard is... you know. Boring. Orla Ryan: What? Ryan F-Freeman: So boring that I need some sleep. Sean Ryan: I agree. Matau T. Monkey: We need you to get some sleep. Apple White is much more better then Rita and Runt. throat All the doves love to fly and the hares love to burrow~ Oisin Ryan: Dylan? Dylan! Dylan: Wha? Oisin Ryan: Bedtime. Dylan: Thanks, Oisin. Ryan Tokisaki: I guess I could sleep to get my energon up. . Ryan Tokisaki: Night. Evil Ryan: Dougal can be a guard dog. And Sunset can be an partner of a Guard dog. Dougal: What? Sunset Shimmer: You think that was okay? Meg Griffin: Night, Everyone. Dougal: Alone? Train: sleeping Sunset and Dougal Dougal: A Guard dog. What's wrong with a Guard Snail? Or a guard cow? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. hear something Dougal: Who goes there? Friend of foe? Sunset Shimmer: We would fight you? Saw a moose Sunset Shimmer: Moose. Feeling a bit blue? saw Zeebad Dougal: Is this a friend? Sunset Shimmer: Uh oh. Dougal: Sunset screen goes black, next morning Brian the Snail: Dougal! Matau T. Monkey: Sunset! Dylan: Where could they be, man? Brian the Snail: some tracks Brian the Crocodile: Well. I think the tracks could leads us to them or that.... see a moose Meg Griffin: Moose? Evil Ryan: Let me handle this. Fluttershy has a thing for animals. the moose Have you seen Dougal and Sunset. Big, black nose and look like a bad hair day on legs. And Sunset has red and yellow hair. Friends with Ryan's brother Cody. Emmet: I think you are wasteing your time. Ermintrude: Who ever heard of a talking moose? Ranyx: Says the opera singing cow. moose grunts Matau T. Monkey: I think he knows where they are. Brian the Snail: Come on. As fast as you can. Zeebad's lair, Mistress 9 is happily helping Sam Zeebad: Now, Sunset Shimmer and dog. Tell us everything. Sunset Shimmer: Well. I know Sci-Ryan played tennis with Mary. Then when he went to Odette's world... Ryvine Sparkle: No, you she-demon. Tell Zeebad about the diamonds or I'll make you wish you haven't reformed Megatron. Dougal: I don't know anything. I can't see the map. Zeebad: So, there's a map. Eh? Sunset Shimmer: No. Ryvine Sparkle: Of course, they won't trust you with it. You might have burned it or buried it with Megatron! So. Who does have the map? Dougal: I'll never tell! Ryvine Sparkle: Oh. Sam! Mistress 9! Stop cleaning those weapons. Torture this walking bag of fleas until he tells us everything. Sam: Okay. Right then. Torture. Uhh. Look, girl. This is new to me. What is it that he's afraid of? Sunset Shimmer: Hmm? Ryvine Ryvine Sparkle: chuckles I can't wait for Mistress 9 to possess Ryan and Zeebad regain his powers. Then, we'll.. hears Laughter Ryvine Sparkle: Good Sam. Enjoy yourself. Sam: 26. Dougal: We can't stand it! Sunset Shimmer: laughing Stop. I can't stand it too. Sam: 27? You possibly can't take much more of this. You've eaten 27 sugarcudes. Dougal: You're gonna have to make me eat a hundred before I tell you anything. open his mouth. To Ryvine Ryvine Sparkle: Soon the diamonds will be ours and we would turn the worlds into a Epic Winter worlds. And Mistress 9 would possess Ryan and send Maid Marion to space. dangles from a rope with Ariel Arach and Cody following Evil Ryan: Little more. go down then drops onto Sam Zeebad: Oh. That sounded painful. Good Sam. removes Ermintrude off Sam and opens the cage Dougal: No, leave us alone, you evil fiends! Cody Fairbrother: What are you talking about? It's us. Cody and Ariel. Ermintrude: And me, Ermintrude. Sunset Shimmer: You think you ate Miss Kitty Mouse back at Ever After High, Cody? Ariel Arach (Airachnid): Come on, Guys! got onto Ermintrude hugs Cody then Ariel Arach start to carry them up Ryan F-Freeman: Full steam backwards! pulls Ermintrude up Ryvine Sparkle: Finish them off, Sam and Mistress 9. It's time we... when he see they are gone Sunset and the Dog! What have you done with them, you idiot! Sam: Well, sir. Mistress 9 and I have got flattened by a robot girl, a Keyblade wielder and a flying cow. Zeebad: Wha? Ermintrude's tail Not so fast! Ermintrude: Oh. Let go of my tail, you brute! Brian the Snail: Ermintrude! Crash Bandicoot: Faster! bungie jumps down and bites Zeebad three heroes got up with Dougal and Ermintrude Zeebad: Brian's scarf Nice of you to drop in. Brian the Snail: chokes Pull! Uhh. Sorry. Can't stay long. is sent flying out of the lair and onto the snow Crash Bandicoot: Uh oh. Whiplash. picks up a picture of Ermintrude Sam: She looks a lot better from this angle. Ryvine Sparkle: I bet she look a lot better when she's been served with a side order of fries. Mistress 9: Well, I would make Hugo a toy that comes with the meal. Twivine Sparkle: After them! Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts